Everything's gonna be allright
by Marlyne
Summary: A sad fic, telling how Goku and Chi Chi tried to fight Goku's disease (in Mirai's timeline, where he died) I won't go as far as to call it a tearjerker, but it certainly is sad


Everything's gonna be allright  
  
This is just a small little semi-song fic (inspired by a song). It's about how Chi Chi and Goku dealed with Goku's illness, which was bound to end in his demise, in Mirai's timeline. So the story switches between Chi Chi and Goku's POV. It is sad, but it would be an overstatement if I said it was a tear-jerker. Hope you guys like it.  
  
***  
  
I cry softly as I replace the wet towel on your forehead. How come this hurts me so much Goku? Why do I love you so? I don't know what to do. You were always here, and even when you were not, when you were out fighting, everything you did was out of love. Love for your friends, love for Gohan, love for me. Then how come you are not here to help me this time? I pray to Emna-sama, or whoever can help me, every day, begging him not to take you away from me. I think that if you'd die, I would die too. I cry as I think, think my hardest to come up with something to save you, to bring you back again. But the doctors say there is no cure. They've done everything, they've taken blood samples, they've searched your body for the virus, but eventually, they've given up. Bulma is the only one who is still working on it, still trying. If you'd only get better, Goku! My life would be good again! You complete me! I need you to be here for me. I try to be here for you, to be strong for you, but it is so hard. So hard. I remember how we once had a moonlight stroll on the beacht, and how I tripped, and you shot out to catch me and fell too. Then, when we lay there, together on the sand, you told me that we were meant to be together. And when I think of the kiss we then shared... I don't think I can take this, Goku! Why, why aren't you standing by my side, strong and sweet like ever. I need your strength, Goku. I need you...  
  
I try to reach out to you as the pain in my chest grips me. I try to curse that damned disease, but can't seem to find the strength to. I fight to open my eyes, and when I succeed I see you sitting by my bed, crying softly. "Oh Chi Chi, please don't" I try to say, but I don't seem to manage. Don't cry over me, Chi Chi! Every tear you shed burns through my soul. It hurts even more than this damned virus! Almost as a denying answer, a flash of pain goes through my heart, and I pinch my eyes closed as I grip my chest in pain. Damned. I still hear you crying and calling out for me. Oh Chi Chi! I want to comfort you! I want to hold you and tell you everything will be okay! I want to wipe those tears away and be strong for you! I love you so much! Oh, Chi Chi...  
  
I smile when I look at your hair while you're asleep. I've always found that hair so funny, in the way it would stick up, so characteristically yours. Gohan comes in to tell me that I should sleep. I know he's right, I have hardly slept these last few nights. But I don't want to leave your side, Goku! What if suddenly, in the middle of the night, you need me, and find me not around! Gohan then offers to make me a bed next to the one you're lying on. I let him convince me, and he is off to fetch it immediately. Seconds later, he comes back, carrying a bed, and set's it down next to yours. That boy is so strong for his age, even for a Saiyan. I'm so proud of him. I lie down on the bed, and pull the covers over myself. Gohan kisses me, and hugs me tightly, before he walks over to your bed. Minutes long he stands in front of it, and then he whisperes one word: "Toussan..." I feel my heart break in two as he turns around and our teared eyes lock. Oh that poor, poor Gohan. We hug again, as we try to comfort each other, but fail to. Your strength, your reassuring pressence is just missing. We need you, Goku! Gohan kisses me again, and leaves the room, as he whishes me a good night. I turn around and kiss you a good night as well. Softly, quietly, I cry myself to sleep. As I wake up, I'm disoriented for a moment, but then I remember and I start to cry again. I notice that, while we slept, my hand has entangled with yours, hanging from the bed. And I notice that you're giving my hand small, reassuring pinches. Sweet, sweet Goku. Even as sick as you are, you still try to comfort me. I try to restrain myself, because the doctor has forbidden what I'm about to do, but can't. I get up, and climb ontop of you, where I lie down again, my head on your chest. I feel one of your strong arms circle my waist, as you thightly hold me, while your other hand still holds mine. Then, I fall asleep again...  
  
I wake up as I hear you cry again. Oh Chi Chi, why do you cry so much about me? I try to comfort you, by giving your hand small pinches. In our sleep, we must have unconsiously grabbed each others hands. That is another proof of how deep our love truly is. How will you fare, what will you do once I am gone? I don't want to die this way, leaving you and Gohan behind, broken. I hear you gasp as you notice my pinches. Then, I hear the soft sound I know only too well, the soft swishing sound your dress makes as you rise. Just when I start to wonder what you are doing, I feel you crawl ontop of my, and I hear you sigh softly as you rest your head on my chest. I put one arm around you, while we still hold hands. After a minute, I notice by your soft breathing that you are asleep again. Sleep tight baby, I'll protect you. I promise. Suddenly, my chest doesn't hurt that bad anymore. Must be the softness of your hair.   
  
  
  
***  
  
Geez, I'm making myself sad with this. Don't you think that it only makes things worse because you know he's gonna die? It wouldn't be this sad if you knew he was gonna get better. But he ain't. I'm not such a Goku-fan, but this is saaaaaad. Poor Goku. Poor Chi Chi. Poor Gohan. Gimme a tissue. Here is the song that inspired me to write this fic. Hope you all liked it. - Marlyne  
  
  
  
Everything's gonna be allright  
By Sweetbox  
  
  
Everything's gonna be allright  
Everything's gonna be allright  
  
Whoever thought the sun would come crashing down  
My life in flames, my tears complete the pain  
We fear the end, the dark as deep as river bed   
My book of life incomplete without you here  
Alone, I sit and reminisce is sometimes  
I miss your touch, your kiss, you smile  
And meanwhile, you know I never cry, cause deep down inside  
I know our love will never ever die  
  
Everything's gonna be allright yeah   
Everything's gonna be okay no doubt  
Everything's gonna be allright   
Together we can take this one day at a time  
Can you take my breath away yeah  
Can you give him life today no doubt  
Cause everything's gonna be okay  
I'll be your strength, I'll be here when you wake up  
Take your time, and I'll be here when you wake up  
  
I never thought my heart would miss a single beat  
Carress your hand as I watch you while you sleep  
So sweet, I weep as I search within  
To find a cure, to bring you back again  
And the sun will rise, open up your eyes  
Surprise, just the blink of an eye  
I try, I try to be positive,   
You're a fighter, so fight! Wake up and live!  
  
Everything's gonna be allright yeah   
Everything's gonna be okay no doubt  
Everything's gonna be allright   
Together we can take this one day at a time  
Can you take my breath away yeah  
Can you give him life today no doubt  
Cause everything's gonna be okay  
I'll be your strength, I'll be here when you wake up  
Everything's gonna be allright  
I'll wait a lifetime  
  
I'd give my life to only see you breathe again  
Hand in hand, as we walk on the white sands  
To hear your voice rejoice as you rise and say  
This is the day that I wake and pray, okay  
Today silences, as time just moves on  
You can't hear it though, but I'm playing my favorite songs  
I miss you much, I wish you'd come back to me  
You see, I'd wait a lifetime, cause you're my destiny  
  
Everything's gonna be allright yeah   
Everything's gonna be okay no doubt  
Everything's gonna be allright   
Together we can take this one day at a time  
Can you take my breath away yeah  
Can you give him life today no doubt  
Cause everything's gonna be okay  
I'll be your strength, I'll be here when you wake up, allright  
  
Everything's gonna be allright yeah   
Everything's gonna be okay no doubt  
Everything's gonna be allright   
Together we can take this one day at a time  
Can you take my breath away yeah  
Can you give him life today no doubt  
Cause everything's gonna be okay  
I'll be your strength, I'll be here when you wake up, allright  
Everything's gonna be allright no doubt   
Everything's gonna be allright  



End file.
